harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Martha (HoLV)
Profile/Introduction *'Loves': Eggs, Milk, cooked dishes *'Likes': Vegetables, Flowers, Fruits, Mushrooms, Eggs, Milk, Fish, Seasonings, Vegetable/Egg/Dairy Cooking, Dairy Products, Seafood, Dessert, Juice, Honey *'Accepts': Red Herbs, Lumber, Jeweled Accessories, Portable Cooking The nicest person in the Villa, Martha is a skilled cook who is always eager to teach others. She is Gina's grandmother and Dia's caretaker. Being the eldest female villager in the valley, she is like a mother figure to all she befriends. She's also Gina's only family. Martha is often found at the Clove Villa where she works as a housekeeper. Sometimes, she even lets you help her cook some dishes and will pay you for a fair amount of money afterwards. Clove Villa (items wanted) Clove Villa is the home of Dia, Gina, and Martha. You can sell many of your crops here for a reasonably high price. Event Path # 11: The Rebirth of the True Harvest Festival *'Type of Event Path:' Tourist Spot *'Main Character:' Woody, Wallace, Martha Basically, the story talks about Martha who wants to leave a memory of Leaf Valley before it gets demolished and be turned into a Funland by the company. Woody and Wallace are helping her to accomplish her wish. Hopefully you can help her too. *Note: During the first year, make sure to raise you friendship points with Woody, Wallace, and Martha a little bit. ---- 11-1: Grandfather's Friend 1 *'When:' Year 1, Summer 16th to 20th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Beach *'Requirements:' You've already met Martha, her FP must be at least 10 Martha was a good friend of your grandfather, Gus. ---- 11-2: Grandfather's Friend 2 *'When:' Year 1, Fall 15th to 19th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've already met Woody, his FP must be at least 15 Woody was also a good friend of your grandfather. ---- 11-3: Grandfather's Friend 3 *'When:' Year 1, Winter 11th to 16th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've already met Wallace, his FP must be at least 15 Wallace was also a good friend of your grandfather. He shows you one of your grandfather's favorite spot in the valley. ---- 11-4: For Dia *'When:' Year 2, Spring 6th to 11th, 12:00 PM - 5:00 PM *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Woody's, Wallace's, or Martha's FP must be at least 30 Woody, Wallace, and Martha want you to find the old Harvest Goddess statue that used to stand at the Goddess Spring so that you can have a true Harvest Festival just like the old days, especially for Dia. ---- 11-5: It's Torn Apart *'When:' Year 2, Spring 6th to 15th * Where: Goddess Spring * Requirements: You've seen event 11-4 You've found the statue from where it was used to be but there is a problem. The statue is in pieces. You can take the fragment of the statue that you find to Woody, maybe he can help. ---- 11-6: The Carpenter's Wish * When : At least one day after event 11-5 (clear or cloudy) * Where : Carpentry * Requirements : You have the Goddess statue fragments with you Woody is confident that he can rebuild the Goddess statue, but it will take some time. ---- 11-7: Woody's Message *'When:' Year 2, Spring 7th to 25th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Clove Villa *'Requirements:' You've seen event 11-6 Martha gives you a care package to deliver to Woody and Wallace. ---- 11-8: Addition *'When:' Year 2, Spring 7th to 30th, 12:00 PM - 5:00 PM *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Bring with you Martha's care package Woody and Wallace receive the gift and continue their discussion about the statue. ---- 11-9: Nearly Completed Statue *'When:' Year 2, Summer 28th to Fall 1st (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Woody's, Wallace's, or Martha's FP is at least 40 The Goddess Statue is almost completed. Woody let's you sneak a peek. ---- 11-10: Completion of the Goddess Statue Note: Here ends Woody's events. You can stop here or you can continue following his other events. *'When:' Year 2, Fall 10th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've seen event 11-9 Congratulations! The Goddess Statue is completed and the true Harvest Festival is back in Leaf Valley! ---- 11-11: Thanks to Everyone *'When:' Year 2, Winter 8th to 12th *'Where:' Plaza *'Requirements:' You've seen event 11-10 Perhaps now that the Harvest Festival has been re-established in Leaf Valley, it will be more of a tourist spot and halt Funland's construction. ---- 11-12: The Enthusiastic Woody (The Abandoned Shop) *'When:' Year 3+, anytime *'Where:' Plaza *'Requirements:' Completed either path 4, 9, 11, or 12 The Abandoned Shop will appear in the plaza. After completing event 10-11, the abandoned shop will sell Woody's Gift. Screenshots True Harvest Festival.jpg|The True Harvest Festival. A conversation with Martha outside the villa.jpg|Talking with Martha outside the Villa. at the beach with Martha.jpg|A conversation with Martha at the beach. Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs